


Roommate Exile

by hedgehogthewriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehogthewriter/pseuds/hedgehogthewriter
Summary: When Bellamy's roommate forces him to leave the apartment for a few days, he turns to his friend Clarke for a place to stay. Unfortunately, Clarke's room is colder than it should be, and they're forced to find ways to stay warm.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oliviaofthemyscira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviaofthemyscira/gifts).



> Written for Bellarke Secret Santa for tumblr user @livwholikestv

Clarke groaned as she heard the sound of a knock on her apartment door. It was late and all of her roommates were at their night classes or some social thing or something, and Clarke just really hated opening the door. It was never important enough for her time, which could have been spent studying or working on her latest project for her art classes.  
Clarke was in her second year in college, studying art. All her friends from home had groaned when she’d announced that she was going to be an art major. Everyone had expected her to go pre-med and then continue to medical school to be a doctor like her mother. It was true that Clarke was exceptionally talented and knowledgeable when it came to biology and anatomy, but her passion was art. She knew she could succeed as a doctor, but she wasn’t as excited about it, and she really just loved art.  
The knock on the door sounded again, and Clarke walked out of her bedroom and shuffled her feet to the front door. She opened the door and was surprised at who stood before her.  
Bellamy Blake was in a few of Clarke’s classes. He wasn’t an art major, but they shared some of the general education classes that everyone in the university had to take. They’d started talking in one of their classes, and slowly became friends. Not well enough friends to go hang out together on the weekend, but they had fun talking in class together. Clarke liked to make fun of Bellamy for taking the gen ed classes in his senior year. Unlike Clarke, who had tried to balance her schedule between gen ed classes and classes for her major, Bellamy had focused solely on his history classes for his major, leaving the gen ed classes for his last year before he graduated.  
“Hey, Bellamy, what are you doing here?” Clarke asked.  
Bellamy stood with his hands in his pockets and gave a little shrug. He furrowed his brow as he cleared his throat. “Yeah, um. I, uh, was kind of hoping I could hang out here for a while. One of my roommates in my apartment, he just got a new girlfriend. And she’s been over at the apartment all the time. And the two of them are… they’re… really loud. It’s difficult for me to concentrate. Or sleep.”  
Clarke laughed. “Oh my god, you were sexiled!”  
“What?”  
“You’ve never heard the term sexiled before? It’s just like… exiled because a roommate is having sex.”  
“Oh, well yeah. That’s what happened.” Bellamy paused and shifted on his feet for a moment. “So is it cool if I stay here for a little while? Or, I mean, if it’s weird I could go somewhere else…”  
“Oh! No, no it’s fine. I’m just a little surprised. Don’t you have anyone else to stay with?” Clarke realized how rude she was sounding the second the words left her mouth. She spoke quickly to fix her mistake. “I mean, not that it’s a problem. It’s totally not a problem. Definitely not. Um, you want to come inside?” She stepped back from the door and held it open so he could enter.  
Bellamy looked around the kitchen and living room—the first two rooms you see upon entering the apartment—as he walked in.  
“Wow, it’s definitely a lot cleaner than my apartment,” he commented.  
“Do you live in an on-campus apartment, too?”  
Bellamy shook his head. “No, I live in an apartment just across the street. But most of my friends either live farther away or… they live with me.”  
Clarke nodded her head, hoping it wouldn’t always be this awkward. “Right, so my room’s over here. It’s probably best if you don’t sleep in the living room, since at least one of my roommates will probably freak out about it.”  
Clarke led Bellamy over to her bedroom and cringed as she opened the door. It wasn’t that her room was messy, necessarily. It just wasn’t as pristine and organized as it could be. She just hoped Bellamy wouldn’t be too disappointed or judgmental about it.  
“So, yeah. This is my room. Um, I don’t have an air mattress or anything for you to sleep on, so do you think you’ll be okay sleeping on the floor?”  
“Um, yeah. Sure. That’s fine.”  
Clarke nodded. “Cool. So I have, like, two extra blankets and a little pillow you can use.” She quickly gathered her extra bedding and put it in a pile on the floor for Bellamy. The two stood in an awkward silence for a moment. “So yeah. I was in the middle of watching a show, so I’m just going to get back to that.” She then hopped back up onto her bed—hopped, because the bed was raised to its highest setting—and grabbed her laptop and went back to Netflix.  
Bellamy dropped his bag that he’d brought with him and pulled out his laptop and started typing something on it.  
After two or so hours of the two being busy on their laptops and ignoring each other, Clarke closed her laptop loudly. “Alright. Um, it’s getting kind of late, and I have an early class tomorrow morning, so I should probably get some sleep. You can stay up, obviously, but I’m going to turn out the light. If that’s okay.”  
Bellamy nodded, shutting his laptop slowly. “Yeah, that’s fine. I guess I should sleep, too.”  
So Clarke turned out the light and crawled back into her bed. She just laid there for several minutes, feeling awkward as she heard Bellamy shifting around on the floor to get into a comfortable position.  
After fifteen minutes, the air conditioning started blowing. Clarke didn’t understand what was wrong with the air conditioning in the apartment. It wasn’t necessarily a matter of temperature, though her roommates were always changing it to the lowest temperature allowed by the school. The main problem was that every fifteen minutes it would start blasting through the apartment, blowing freezing cold air at a more forceful pressure than an AC should blow. It made the apartment freezing cold for the ten minutes it was on, and it was almost unbearable.  
Clarke shivered under her blankets. She was used to sleeping under three blankets, but she had given one to Bellamy, so she was only using two, and it was colder than she’d expected. And she couldn’t imagine how cold Bellamy was since he was only under one blanket.  
“Hey, Clarke?” She heard Bellamy ask.  
“Yeah, Bellamy?”  
“It’s… um… really cold.”  
“Yeah, I know. There’s nothing I can really do about it.”  
“Oh.”  
Clarke sighed, wishing for both Bellamy and herself that she could in fact do something about the freezing cold, but even raising the temperature on the thermostat wouldn’t change much. There was no setting to turn off the fan from blowing every fifteen minutes.  
After a few awkward minutes, Clarke cleared her throat. “Umm… actually, you know it might be warmer if we were sharing the blankets. That way we would both have all the blankets and it would be warmer.” She paused for a minute, feeling awkward about her words. “And body heat, too.” Clarke felt a blush creep into her cheeks, and she was grateful for the darkness of the room so that Bellamy wouldn’t see.  
Bellamy hesitated for a moment, and Clarke thought it felt like it was the longest three seconds of her life. Finally, Bellamy started to stand up from his spot on the floor. “You know what, it is freezing on the floor. Sharing blankets sounds great.” He stood up and made his way over to Clarke’s bed, where she scooted over to make room for him. He climbed into the bed and under the blankets that were already on the bed, then draped his blanket over the two of them.  
“Alright. Good night,” Bellamy stated, rolling onto his side facing away from Clarke.  
“Good night,” she replied, turning over to face away from him.  
Finally warm, Clarke fell asleep within minutes.

~~~~~

When Clarke first began to stir awake, she felt something warm wrapped around her, especially warm pressing into her back. She sighed contentedly, leaning back a little more into the warmth. Suddenly, she heard a sort of groaning sound, and Clarke almost jumped out of the bed. She shifted around to find Bellamy curled up around her, still asleep.  
“Bellamy!” she whispered.  
Bellamy grumbled in response. It seemed like he might be waking up slowly, but wasn’t full aware yet of what he was doing.  
“Bellamy!” Clarke repeated.  
Bellamy’s eyes opened, slowly at first, then faster and wider when his mind processed the situation. He rolled over a little and fell out of the bed, though his legs caught him before he touched the ground, so it wasn’t like he fell on his face.  
“I am so sorry,” he spoke quickly and quietly. His eyes were wide with fear, probably worried that Clarke would be upset with him and not allow him to stay with her again.  
Clarke sighed and sat up in the bed. “No, it’s fine. Really.” She hopped off the bed and started moving around her room. “I’ve got an early class that I need to get to, but you’re welcome to stay here for as long as you want. Just know that if you leave, you won’t be able to get back in until I get back. Obviously.”  
Bellamy nodded, looking a little confused. Maybe he really had thought Clarke would be upset about it. Well, Clarke was too tired to be upset about anything. She needed to get ready for her class, get some coffee, and then leave. Then maybe she’d think about how she felt about waking up in his arms.

~~~~~

After Clarke’s class ended, she began the walk back to her apartment. While walking she started to think about Bellamy. She’d never really thought of him in any sort of romantic way, or any way other than a friend. But now that she thought of it, she was realizing that she really did like him. They got along really well, they had a lot of the same interests—aside from their majors, but at least he wasn’t a physics major—and they just overall got along together really well. Clarke decided that if Bellamy decided to ask her out, she wouldn’t be completely opposed to it. She just wasn’t sure she was ready yet to take any sort of initiative.  
She opened the door to apartment and found it silent. She saw that Bellamy was no longer in her room, nor was there any trace of him left in the room. Clarke didn’t quite know what to make of that fact.  
Clarke spent the rest of her day studying in her room, and just before midnight, she was only half surprised to hear a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it, and saw Bellamy standing there with his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the ground.  
She didn’t say anything to him, just waved him in. He remained silent as well as he walked over to her room and dropped his bag to the ground. She walked back into the bedroom and shut the door behind her.  
Since she’d already been ready for sleep, she just crawled into bed and pulled the blankets around her.  
Bellamy stood in the center of the room, watching her expectantly. This time, she hadn’t even offered him any sort of pillow or blanket. She’d just assumed that he would sleep in her bed with her again. And yet, Bellamy wasn’t moving a muscle.  
Clarke rolled her eyes at Bellamy’s hesitance and scooted over on the bed, then patted the vacated space. “Get up here, Bellamy,” she ordered.  
Bellamy paused. Then he just nodded, and crawled into the bed. He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, seemingly ignoring Clarke.  
Clarke lay on her side, facing Bellamy, watching him stare at the ceiling. She realized that he was just as nervous about all of this as she was. She also realized that she didn’t like the awkwardness between them. She really did just want to be with him. She leaned her head over to rest it on his shoulder, then shifted the rest of her body so that it was pressed up against his.  
“Is this okay?” She asked quietly.  
Bellamy took a deep breath. “Yeah,” he whispered in reply. “That’s fine.” He then wrapped his arm around Clarke and leaned his head closer to Clarke’s.  
Clarke found herself growing more and more tired, but she forced herself to stay awake until Bellamy went to sleep. She enjoyed feeling his heartbeat beneath her.  
“Hey, Clarke?” Bellamy asked after a few minutes of companionable silence.  
“Yes, Bellamy?”  
“Um… this may seem kind of backward, since we’re already sleeping in the same bed and all, but would you like to get dinner with me this weekend or something?”  
Clarke paused for a moment. “You mean like a date?”  
Bellamy sighed slowly. “Yes. Like a date.” His words were slow, as though he were slightly unsure of them.  
Clarke smiled. “Yeah, I’d love to go to dinner with you. Or something.”  
Bellamy breathed a sigh of relief. “Good.”  
The two were silent for another few minutes, and Clarke felt her eyes begin to feel heavier and heavier.  
“Clarke?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You know, I’m kind of glad my roommate kicked me out of my apartment.”  
Clarke smiled. “Me too.”


End file.
